1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fuel injection apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vaporized fuel injection system wherein the same is directed to the heating of fuel to enhance its vaporization upon its projection within an associated combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art injection systems are utilized such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,654 to Tuckney wherein heating elements are positioned subsequent to projection of fuel from an associated fuel injector body.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for heating means arranged in surrounding relationship relative to a fuel injector body to enhance vaporization of fuel as such fuel is heated and to this extent, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.